Tragic Love Story
by ClaireBear333
Summary: Once again Inuyasha and Kagome are at it again. Unfortunately, a devastating event occurs. Will the future that Inuyasha and Kagome share together be crushed?


Ok..this story is about Inuyasha and Kagome. Unfortunately, I'm not exactly the omg- I-know-everything-about-this- fan, so I'm just going to use the (but pretty plentiful) knowledge that I already know. I really hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!

--

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with an annoyed gleam in her eyes. Laying with his arms on his head and a smirk on his face; he watched the sunrise with curious eyes. His ears twitched to Kagome's tapping of the feet, but he was oblivious to it. Instead of focusing on his surroundings, he looked toward the pink and orange sky before him. Because he was putting most of his focus on the sunrise, he didn't even hear Sango yelling at Miroku to stop staring at the female travelers that passed by from time to time.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome finally shouted. "For the fifth time, can you please stop laying around and help look for a place to stay!?"

Inuyasha turned his head toward Kagome's constant whining with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't care what Miroku says! There is no another villages near here, and besides…what are you going to do about it?" Kagome hesitated for a moment or two, but then quickly gained confidence after remembering she could control Inuyasha with a single word.

I think you know what I'll do…" Kagome positioned her face so that it looked like she was smirking.

"Why should I care? I'll just pick myself up and go back to where I was before. Damn girl…"

Kagome stood there dumbfounded. She'd seen Inuyasha like this before; annoyingly irritating, but this was something different. They way his expressions were in his words, the bitterness in his voice. Ignoring this, Kagome twisted her face into an extremely infuriated expression.

"Oh yea?" Kagome sneered. "Well, SIT BOY!!! SIT! SIT!!"

Inuyasha's body thrust itself into the ground, crushing his body mass. If Kagome wasn't so frustrated, she would that Inuyasha was hurt pretty badly. She would see the pain in his eyes, and the gashes on his hands and face. Picking himself up from the hole he made, Inuyasha raised his hand to Kagome. As Kagome had the word "sit" formed on her tongue and her finger pointed toward Inuyasha, Shippo bounded up the hill were they stood.

"Stop! Inuyasha stop! Why are such a bully?!" Shippo's bottom lip pouted as he tried his best to shield Kagome from a blow.

"Move it dman fox demon!" Inuyasha swiped at Shippo, sending him to the right. "This isn't _your_ fight!"

Just then, Sango dashed up the hill to check on things. With her green and pink outfit on, she raised her hand to smack Inuyasha; which he took unexpectedly.

"You guys got to stop fighting like this! And Inuyasha, _you're _the cause of all these arguments!" Sango forcefully placed her hands on Inuyasha's chest and shoved him as hard as she could. Eyes wide, Inuyasha turned around and stormed off to be alone.

"Don't let him do that to you Kagome. I've alwa- Miroku!! What are you doing!!!?" Sango narrowed her eyes of Miroku standing a little too close a woman, his hands on her thin waist.

Storming off with her Hiraikotsu, Sango also knocked Shippo out of her way with her foot. Of course, that was by accident. But Sango was too pissed to notice. With Hiraikotsu in hand, she used it forcefully against Miroku; an argument erupted between them.

Sighing, Kagome picked up her bow and slung her arrows over her shoulder. _What _is_ his problem?_ She thought. _I never did anything to him, but show up in this damn world! _Kagome pondered this thought for a while, but then decided to let it go. _Whatever is going on in that tiny little half-demon brain is none of my business._

_-- _

Inuyasha's eyes warily stared at the stream before him. His legs folded and arms crossed over his chest. Pouting into the water, his mind was a thunderstorm of different thoughts, ideas, and emotions. _So I guess Kagome doesn't exactly like who I am. _Inuyasha spoke to himself in his own mind. Examining his sharp nails, he sighed. _Maybe, I could be a little nicer. Kagome is kind of right about the way I act. _Smirking, Inuyasha laid down on his back_. Yea, right! If Kagome doesn't like who I am, then that's her problem. _

Inuyasha closed his eyes. It seems only a few minutes before the screaming woke him up.

"Hellllppp meee!!!" Sango's voice sliced into the afternoon's air.

"I'll save Sango!" Miroku's voice heroically shouted.

"No! Wait, Miroku; you'll suck Sango in as well if you use your Wind Tunnel!" Kagome's voice carried all the way to where Inuyasha frantically stood.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take…"

"Whaaat!?" Sango screamed," Make this demon take its hands off-of-me!" It was apparent that Sango struggled as she said these words.

Grabbing at his Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha began to run. His feet pounded against the hard-packed soil, and beads of sweat formed on his brow.

"Hey! Let go of Kagome!" Miroku shouted is going to be about Inuyasha

In the distance. A terrified shriek erupted out from just beyond the forest.

"Inuyasha, help me! Inuyasha! Inuyash-" Kagome's cries ended with a sickening crack.

Fighting back tears, Inuyasha wielded his sword; him being prepared for the worst.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha helplessly cried. "Kagome!!"

Her body lay on the hill; the demon crouching over, inspecting its prey. Inuyasha's bottom lip trembled.

"_Kagome_…?" Inuyasha whispered once again.

--

End of Chapter 1


End file.
